


Split

by lowercasehabit



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, It has mentions of heaven + hell, My First Fanfic, My First Undertale Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Suicide Attempt, ask to tag, i guess?, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 20:44:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowercasehabit/pseuds/lowercasehabit
Summary: Everyone has parts of them they'd rather keep hidden.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please note the tags. Stay safe.

Chara always wondered if Hell really existed or not. When they were younger, their parents always told them about Heaven and Hell, the two places were people would go when they died. Chara always wondered where they would go, when they finally left this Earth. They've always assumed Heaven, since they weren't exactly the...worst person to exist. They weren't the greatest either, but was anyone? No one was a top notch angel in this world, were they? Of course not. They had plenty of evidence humankind wasn't perfect, so why did they have to be? The thought itself angered them, out of all the times they had been mistreated by mankind, why did they have to be angelic just for a force that might not even exist?

"Hmph." They pulled their pencil out of their paper, and winced at the crude writing their own hand made. It was clear Chara didn't think this through, considering the fact they could barely understand what half of this page was saying. It was full of intelligible chicken scratch of vent writing, with little drawings scattered along the side, like a messed up collection of stars in a messed up space. 

Why did they even care so much about the Surface anymore? Their parents were probably dead by this point. They snickered at the thought, and instantly felt horrible. "Ah..." They sighed, and looked at their sleeve, squinting a bit at it, before reconsidering their choices. They were very aware they couldn't. Not today, especially over something so trivial, like their parents' lives. 

They knew thoughts of vengeance were bad, but they couldn't help it sometimes. Hell, Toriel was trying to console them about it, but it was hard, it was so, so hard. All they felt when they looked at their body, their face, and everything about them was pure hatred for something that wasn't even there most of their life. It wasn't like their parents did it on purpose, they we're sure they looked for them after the "Accident," that's the whole reason they did it. To see if anyone would stop them, yell at them to not to...

But nobody came.

They've waited for what felt like hours. But, knowing them, it was only for a few minutes, since they weren't exactly the patient type, and the fact that they felt like nobody would come even if they waited for hours didn't exactly help.

They didn't even know how they survived. Ha, wouldn't it be fucked if they were dead right now, and this was an afterlife? What if their corpse was out on the cement, rotting and the monsters didn't care?

They couldn't stop laughing.


	2. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara brings something up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> awkward sibling fluff because I felt like it babes

"Have you ever wanted to go to the Surface?" was a question they always asked a lot. Asriel's eyes rolled towards them,  and his eyebrows furrowed. "What do you mean?" 

Chara scooted awkwardly and glanced down at their pants. "Well...like, you know you can go to the Surface when you use a human SOUL, right?" They responded.

"What are you implying?" Chara laughed out loud. "Like, if I die! You know how Dad got sick from eating all those flowers?" Asriel uncomfortably chuckled, and scratched the back of his fur. He didn't understand why they were talking about this...at least, he pretended not to. Chara laughed even more. "I promise I'll come back!" Lie. "I won't be dead forever, humans don't die like that, Azzy!" Lie. Asriel hugged his legs, and stared down at the buttercup flowers all cuddled up in a comforting circle, the sunlight shining down on their yellow petals, and let out a weary smile, tears threatening to build up in the corner of his eyes. "Okay...best friend." Chara froze, and impulsively jokingly pushed Asriel, and he tensed up. Chara internally cringed at their brother's obvious uncomfortable feelings, but still continued trying to sweep whatever tension the scene had right the hell out. "You don't have to call me that, nerd!" They joked, the voice coming out shivered, and cracking lightly. "You already know my naaaaame!" Chara swooned, and dramatically draped their arm over their head, leaning onto Asriel's shoulders. "Say my name, dear brotherrrrrrrr!" They streched their R's, mimicking a dog's growl. They poked Asriel's cheek, and pushed their lips out to a dramatic level. Asriel's lips shook, and he let out a loud snort. "Ha...ha, stop itttt!" Chara smiled as they felt Asriel's paw pushing on their hair, affectionately petting it, as if they were a dog monster. They purred, and leaned onto their brother's chest. Asriel eventually layed on top of them, too, and they fell asleep, lightly kicking and snoring in each other's arms.


	3. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have finally seen the light.

Regardless of Asriel's wishes, Chara decided to go through with the plan. It would be easy,  it would just hurt like hell. But, what death doesn't? Honestly, despite the obvious dangers, Chara was  _ **sickingly eager.**_

Who could blame them? They finally had control, and they were more than ready to deal with the consequences. They were already impatient enough to have their life end naturally, and now they could just snip off the stray ends, and the memories that would never happen. The pain and heartbreak that would never happen, the suffering that would never happen. Who knew a couple of flowers could cause so much orgasmic happiness?

~~

"C-Chara..." Asriel's voice came out in his usual stutter, and his dark red eyes looked down at his best friend, slowly rotting away from the inside. He felt sick. How could he not? It was his fault. If he was a better brother to Chara they wouldn't...

They couldn't want to do this. 

Chara was perfect, why would they want to die? They didn't even have a reason to want to! Monsters were naturally caring, he just didn't understand. Chara was well aware of that. Everytime Asriel brought up Chara's..issue with their arms..Chara would always say he didn't understand, that he couldn't, no matter how hard he tried to.

But Chara couldn't die, right? That was impossible...they said humans don't die forever, that they come back! Yeah! Chara would come back! That was very convenient, he couldn't lie! Humans were amazing, especially Chara!

They were caring, they were always there to pat his scrapes, even if they were hidden behind his fur, before carrying him to their mother. Not to mention they were always eager to make him smile, no matter what was happening.

Honestly the only "weird" thing that came to his mind on the topic of how Chara acted was..how distant they were.

Chara would go hours, sometimes days, of ignoring Asriel. Even when theyHe didn't know why Chara was so...rude to them. Monsters were naturally kind, what made Chara so scared of them? Asriel always felt ashamed when Chara would flinch sometimes when he touched them. He didn't know why he did. There was nothing to feel bad about, was there? They just had a weird response! Chara was weird, so he shouldn't have been surprised! 

Regardless, no matter how much of a pain in the butt Chara was, Asriel definitely didn't want them gone. He kept pushing Chara as much as possible, to please reconsider, but Chara was stubborn. They always were. Chara would argue with a brick wall if they felt that they could win. 

So he complied, no matter how much it hurt. 

~~

Their father was wearing the sweater they made for him the entire week. He refused to take it off, no matter how much his wife pestered him. 

~~

Their mother continued to make soup for Chara, leaving it on the table they built for them. No matter how cold it got, she wouldn't force Chara to eat, but she did try to force Chara to feel happy, as much as she could.

~~

It didn't take long for the rest to enter. At least they couldn't remember what happened. They didn't want to.

Life goes on. 


	4. Ready

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried my best at this chapter, but as you know I'm not good at transitions, haha.

Light doesn't always have to be..well, bright.

That was clear by now. Things that are beautiful were often overshadowed by the darkness. Chara was okay with that, they were okay with a Heaven that was dark. That was fine.

This, however...wasn't really what they were expecting. Just a dark pit, with nothing else in it but them. It wasn't Heaven or Hell. There was no fire, and there wasn't any halos. None of the things Chara has heard about the Afterlife. It had its charm, they guessed. Maybe if more people knew about it, it would even be well known by a community of people. But it had no potential, nothing to do. They supposed that the other two Afterlives would be the same, but they digress. They had absolutely zero clue what they were supposed to do here. All they knew was that this place was a consquence. A punishment, if anything. They were made to suffer here. To crumble and rot. Hell, their chest was already hurting by the second.

Their thoughts were cut off by their SOUL making a tiny "chik-a-chik!" sound, and flickering in front of them. They tilted their head, and squinted at the red heart in front of them. They didn't know a lot about SOULs, hell, they made most of the shit they told Azzy up, but they absolutely knew that a SOUL, one, didn't appear out of nowhere in some freaky ass void, and two, weren't supposed to be split in half.

Chara's ears twitched as they heard a sudden loud, but quiet sound. Like a pulsating sound, a quiet buzz. Like a bumblebee in a forest. A grey heart fluttered towards them, elegantly as a feather in the wind. As if naturally, it curled up into their palm, almost like it was trying to feel their warmth. 

It exploded in their hand, almost as quickly as it was there. Dust coated their fingers, and they blinked down at their hand. They would have felt something, but, they didn't. Something felt wrong, though.

"Sorry, little guy..." They whispered, not exactly sure who they were talking to.


	5. Company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara is bad at socializing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter sucks. I'm getting back into writing motivation, so it might not be the best. but new character who this

 

The void was oddly quiet. Even with the odd pulses that came, it was just silence. Just...silence. The only sound that every comforted them with the half beats of their heart, softly thumbing in their ears, picking up and down every few minutes. 

It had a strange tranquility to it. If peace is connected with boredom, anyways. But it was rather peculiar. For some reason, odd grey hearts kept pulsing in, exactly like the first one.

They really wanted to leave them alone. The dust from the last one was still scattered all over the floor, helpless little crumbs. Were they crumbs? Who cares. Regardless, they couldn't help but feel like they were disappointing someone with the...dust. Like they failed something. They really wanted to shake it off, but weird shit was happening all over the place, so it shouldn't surprise them if that were the case. They felt a huge pulse in their heart, and looked down at their chest, sighing. 

"EEK!" Chara jumped, and twisted their body around. A medium sized...Froggit? The hell? It looked like it was frightened, shaking slightly, making a 'shiver shiver' sound with its mouth, staring at the dust sprinkled all over the dark matter. It violently shaked its body, and quivered its eyes up to them. Of course it thought it was their fault. 

"Are you...wait..." It shut its mouth, and sighed. "Did you...a-are you... Chara...?" Chara blinked for awhile, and stared at the creature, watching it shake under their gaze. "Yes." It let out a loud sigh of relief, and Chara's eyes narrowed a little. Did the Froggit not believe they were emotionally capable of doing that, or they weren't strong enough? It couldn't be the latter, right? 

It lowered its head, and put its gaze out of theirs, trying its best to bow, even without standing on two feet. "I... apologize deeply, young heir.. my memory is a little fuzzy." Young heir, huh? Nice. 

"It's just...I never thought I would see you again, so...I pushed the memory of you out of my mind. When I heard that you died..I...felt so bad... I hope you can forgive me, for my mistakes, young heir..." What mistakes? They didn't even know who this was. "Uh..yeah, you are forgiven. By the way, uh. What's your name? My memories a little..fuzzy too, yeah." 

"My name is Taqeh! I was...a Froggit that stopped by your family's house for food once...don't you remember me, young heir?" No. Not at all. "Yes... I do...uhm...nice to see you again, or something." Taqeh's eyes lit up, and Chara's heart felt heavy. They couldn't deny it was cute, for a Froggit, anyways.

"How did you get here, though?" They questioned, and sat down on the floor, now at Taqeh's full height. It smiled. "I died. How else would I be here, child? I was stabbed. Don't you see the cuts?" Oh. "A child, looking oddly like you, came over to my home, the Ruins." Its home? "I, being a tutorial Froggit, tried to teach them about Mercy, but they.." Taqeh stopped, and swallowed, unsure about whatever it wanted to say. "Didn't listen, haha. I tried to leave, as soon as I saw them kill that innocent Whimsun... but I couldn't hide forever. They found me. They..found me."

Jesus. That...was a really loaded story. They sighed, and sympathetically pressed their hand on Taqeh's head, giving it a pet. "I'm sorry, Taqeh. That uh...sucks." It shut its eyes, and frowned. "Yes, it does, in fact, suck a lot."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, please do not hesitate to give criticism! This is my first Undertale fanfiction, so it isn't the best. Apologizes if you don't like it! (Grammar might not be the best either, sorry.)


End file.
